Avatar: The Last Airbender
Avatar: The Last Airbender is a television series aired by Nickelodeon and is currently being re-run on Nicktoons. Plot Avatar: The Last Airbender takes place in a world where the people can bend the four elements: Water, earth, fire and air. The world is also divided into four nations based on the corresponding elements: Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. The four nations lived in harmony until the Fire Nation declared war on the rest of the world and wiped out the Air Nomads. The Avatar who is the only one who can bend all four elements is supposed to maintain balance in the world but he disappeared for one hundred years. The current Avatar was eventually found by Katara and Sokka inside of an iceberg. His name is Aang and he is the only remaining Air Nomad. With the war nearing the end, Aang must travel around the world so that he can master the elements. His goal is to defeat Fire Lord Ozai and end the war once and for all. Characters :Zach Tyler Eisen as Aang :Jack DeSena as Sokka :Mae Whitman as Katara :Jessie Flower as Toph :Dante Basco as Zuko :Mako Iwamatsu/Greg Baldwin as Iroh :Grey DeLisle as Azula :Cricket Leigh as Mai :Olivia Hack as Ty Lee :Jennie Kwan as Suki :Mark Hamill as Ozai :André Sogliuzzo as Bumi and Hakoda :Michael Dow as Haru :Crawford Wilson as Jet Ships Het :Azaang — the ship between Aang and Azula :Chanzula — the ship between Chan and Azula :Hakursa — the ship between Hakoda and Ursa :Hakya — the ship between Hakoda and Kya :Halina — the ship between Hakoda and Malina :Haroph — the ship between Haru and Toph :Harutara — the ship between Haru and Katara :Hei-Waang — the ship between Hei-Won and Aang :Jai — the ship between Jet and Mai :Jetara — the ship between Jet and Katara :Jetzula — the ship between Jet and Azula :Jinko — the ship between Zuko and Jin :Junko — the ship between Zuko and June :Junroh — the ship between Iroh and June :Kakku — the ship between Pakku and Kanna :Kataang — the ship between Aang and Katara :Kateo — the ship between Katara and Teo :Kiyom — the ship between Kiyi and Tom-Tom :Kummi — the ship between Kuruk and Ummi :Maang — the ship between Aang and Meng :Maiaang — the ship between Aang and Mai :Maikka — the ship between Sokka and Mai :Maiko — the ship between Zuko and Mai :On Jaang — the ship between Aang and On Ji :On Jide — the ship between Hide and On Ji :Ra Min — the ship between Roku and Ta Min :Satoph — the ship between Satoru and Toph :Shon Ji — the ship between Shoji and On Ji :Smellerjet — the ship between Smellerbee and Jet :Smellershot — the ship between Longshot and Smellerbee :Snori — the ship between Sneers and Kori Morishita :Sokkla — the ship between Sokka and Azula :Soko — the ship between Zuko and Song :Sukka — the ship between Sokka and Suki :Taang — the ship between Aang and Toph :Teoph — the ship between Teo and Toph :The Doph — the ship between The Duke and Toph :Tokka — the ship between Sokka and Toph :Toko — the ship between Zuko and Toph :Ty Laang — the ship between Aang and Ty Lee :Ty Laru — the ship between Haru and Ty Lee :Ty Lokka — the ship between Sokka and Ty Lee :Ty Luko — the ship between Zuko and Ty Lee :Urkem — the ship between Ikem and Ursa :Urzai — the ship between Ozai and Ursa :Won Yaang — the ship between Won-Yee and Aang :Xing Yaang — the ship between Xing Ying and Aang :Yee-Laang — the ship between Yee-Li and Aang :Yuhahn — the ship between Hahn and Yue :Yukka — the ship between Sokka and Yue :Zue — the ship between Zuko and Yue :Zuki — the ship between Zuko and Suki :Zutara — the ship between Zuko and Katara Slash :Bakoda — the ship between Bato and Hakoda :Jetaang — the ship between Jet and Aang :Jetko — the ship between Jet and Zuko :Jetokka — the ship between Jet and Sokka :Haraang — the ship between Haru and Aang :Harokka — the ship between Haru and Sokka :Haruko — the ship between Haru and Zuko :Hideaang — the ship between Hide and Aang :Jetshot — the ship between Jet and Longshot :Moappa — the ship between Momo and Appa :Rozin — the ship between Roku and Sozin :Shojaang — the ship between Shoji and Aang :Sokkaang — the ship between Sokka and Aang :The Dukesqueak — the ship between The Duke and Pipsqueak :Zhaozai — the ship between Zhao and Ozai :Zukaang — the ship between Zuko and Aang :Zukka — the ship between Zuko and Sokka Femslash :Azuki — the ship between Azula and Suki :Azutara — the ship between Azula and Katara :Jinmai — the ship between Jin and Mai :Katoph — the ship between Katara and Toph :Mai Lee — the ship between Mai and Ty Lee :Maiki — the ship between Mai and Suki :Maitara — the ship between Mai and Katara :Maitoph — the ship between Mai and Toph :Maizula — the ship between Mai and Azula :Mengtara — the ship between Meng and Katara :Rangshi — the ship between Rangi and Kyoshi :Sukara — the ship between Suki and Katara :Tophuki — the ship between Toph and Suki :Tophzula — the ship between Toph and Azula :Ty Lara — the ship between Ty Lee and Katara :Ty Loph — the ship between Ty Lee and Toph :Ty Luki — the ship between Ty Lee and Suki :Tyzula — the ship between Azula and Ty Lee Poly :Dangerous Ladies — the ship between Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee :Jetaraang — the ship between Jet, Katara, and Aang :Jetkotara — the ship between Jet, Zuko, and Katara :Katangji — the ship between Katara, Aang, and On Ji :Katmaang — the ship between, Katara, Meng, and Aang :Kattaang — the ship between Katara, Aang, and Toph :Maijinko — the ship between Mai, Jin, and Zuko :Maikotara — the ship between Mai, Zuko, and Katara :Maitaraang — the ship between Mai, Katara, and Aang :Mai Laang — the ship between Mai, Ty Lee, and Aang :Mai Lara — the ship between Mai, Ty Lee, and Katara :Mai Lokka — the ship between Mai, Ty Lee, and Sokka :Mai Loph — the ship between Mai, Ty Lee, and Toph :Mai Luki — the ship between Mai, Ty Lee, and Suki :Mai Luko — the ship between Mai, Ty Lee, and Zuko :Old Masters — the ship between every member of the White Lotus :Rogue Leaders — the ship between Jet, Longshot, and Smellerbee :Sukkaang — the ship between Suki, Sokka, and Aang :Sukkoph — the ship between Suki, Sokka, and Toph :The Gaang — the ship between every member of Team Avatar :Tokaang — the ship between Toph, Zuko, and Aang :Tokkaang — the ship between Toph, Sokka, and Aang :Ty Laraang — the ship between Ty Lee, Katara, and Aang :Ty Lokki — the ship between Suki, Sokka, and Ty Lee :Ty Lophka — the ship between Ty Lee, Toph, and Sokka :Zokkaang — the ship between Zuko, Sokka, and Aang :Zukki — the ship between Zuko, Sokka, and Suki :Zutaraang — the ship between Zuko, Katara, and Aang :Zutaroph — the ship between Zuko, Katara, and Toph :Zutokka — the ship between Zuko, Toph, and Sokka Cargo :Airaang — the ship between Aang and air :Boomerokka — the ship between Sokka and his boomerang :Harustache — the ship between Haru and his mustache :Hot Leaf Juice — the ship between Zuko and tea :It's The Quenchiest! — the ship between Sokka and cactus juice :Lightzula — the ship between Azula and lightning :My Cabbages! — the ship between Cabbage Merchant and his cabbages :My Honor — the ship between Zuko and his honor :Solid Ground — the ship between Toph and the Earth :Swordka — the ship between Sokka and his sword :Tearoh — the ship between Iroh and tea :Watertara — the ship between Katara and water Fanon Avatar: The Last Airbender is a very popular show and has a large fandom. Many fans were very interested in the anime-esque show and some even considered it to be an anime. Others, however, will get angry if anybody claims that Avatar is an anime series. However, many fans will also get mad if the show is called a cartoon or referred to as a kid's show. A live-action movie adaption of the first season titled "The Last Airbender" was eventually released and most fans hated it. The shipping wars in Avatar: The Last Airbender are some of the nastiest shipping wars in existence. The main focus was Kataang vs. Zutara. Kataang is the obvious pairing that became canon at the end of the series while Zutara was the most popular pairing at one point that never became canon. Once Zuko joined Team Avatar and Katara hugged him, many fans of both sides began to believe that Zutara might actually happen. This especially became the case when Katara rejected Aang. However, Aang and Katara did end up together in the end which sparked a lot of debate among the fans of whether it really should have happened. Years later, a sequel series known as the Legend of Korra was announced and it was revealed that Aang and Katara had a son named Tenzin. This caused the shipping wars to resurface. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Avatar: The Last Airbender tag on FanFiction.net WIKIS : on List Trivia * Avatar: The Last Airbender is influenced by many Asian cultures and anime.